Technological advances have raised the demand for improved material processing with strict tolerances on processing parameters. In particular, smooth surfaces are required in a variety of applications in electronics, tool production and many other industries. The substrates requiring polishing can involve hard materials such as ceramics, glass and metal. As miniaturization continues even further, even more precise polishing will be required. Current submicron technology requires polishing accuracy on a nanometer scale. Precise polishing technology can employ mechanochemical polishing involving a polishing composition that acts by way of a chemical interaction of the substrate with the polishing agents as well as an abrasive effective for mechanical smoothing of the surface.